


晚八点的约会

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: John Reese很想包养Harold一次
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 7





	晚八点的约会

“Finch，就不能让我包养你一次吗？”那一天，Reese擦着枪，尽可能哀怨地说道。

“Mr. Reese？”坐躺在摇椅上看书的小个子，抬起头来，疑惑地看着自己的爱人。

“就一次，”Reese舔了舔嘴唇，“你去站街，我包养你，你看怎么样？”

“绝无可能，Mr. Reese。”小个子断然拒绝，打算继续埋头看书。

“拜托，”Reese放下枪支，半蹲半跪在摇椅前，眨着眼，“就一次。我用我一个月的薪水，半年？一年，一年的薪水换一晚，还不行吗？”

“Mr. Reese，我不觉得一个穿着三件套糟老头子站街还能招徕生意。”

“嘿，怎么这么说。你可是我的绝世佳人，美味珍馐。”Reese边说边笑，忍不住凑上前去舔吻小个子的喉结，下巴，脸颊。

Finch的胡须一如往常剃得干干净净，舔上去一点毛刺的感觉都没有。Finch素爱洁净，想要他留着隔日的胡茬出门真比登天还难。Reese不无遗憾地想着。什么时候能说动Finch留上一天，一天也好，刚长出的青茬摸上去一定很有趣，不是吗？或者，舔上去……唔……至于说到剃光这件事，Reese遥想了一下，算了，不可能的。

小个子暂时拿开书，掰过爱人的脸，“Mr. Reese，这摇椅要撑不住了。”

“啊，真是没情趣。”Reese站起身来，看见小个子又打算看书，佯装恼怒地说道。起居室的镜子不动声色地映衬着二人。Reese突然有了主意。

“Finch，你说我去站街怎么样。”Reese煞有介事地摆弄着衣领，袖口，吸了吸肚子，唔，裤子修身效果不错。

“我走在街上，回头率可是很高的。”

“嗯？”小个子终于放下了书，挑了挑眉。

“怎么，有兴趣了？”Reese拿眼一瞟自家老板，后者不置可否，又捡起书来看。正当Reese深感无望的时候，书后面的人说话了：“我会考虑的。”

yooooooooo，有戏。

“为了更好的效果，今晚开始，我们分居……”

分居？这代价有点大吧。Reese刚想反驳，小个子拿过一张纸，写了几个字，递给Reese，“请在此待命，Mr. Reese 。明晚八点，不见不散。”

明晚吗？这可是个好消息。

“Mr. Reese，现在就请出发吧。”

“现在？嘿，Finch，现在才早上七点！”

小个子站起身来，不由分说就把Reese往外推。

“Finch，Finch！没必要吧！”Reese努力稳住身形，小个子力气可真不小，Reese还是站在了门外。

“对了，Mr. Reese，在我找上你之前，请不要开张，否则，”小个子意味深长地说道，“后果很严重。”

“Finch，红灯区没有摄像头。”

“我依然有眼线，Mr. Reese，请不要以身试法。”

啧啧，以身试法。瞧瞧这霸道劲儿。“那么明天见了，BOSS？”

小个子一颔首，关上了门。Reese抹了抹头发，忍不住吹起了口哨，溜达着往外走。

最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，最嘈杂的地方也许会是最安静的地方。Finch把这两者都发挥到了极致。写给Reese的地址，是一处离红灯区极近的临河的高层小公寓。这一带算是三角交汇，边缘地带——警察按时卷席查抄，黑帮三天两头叫嚣归属，达官贵人夜入狂欢——但哪边也不认真，一窝蜂来一窝蜂去，谁也不关心里面究竟如何。Finch很早就选了一处做安全屋，难得的是，里面极为干净，完全看不出来几年没人住过，也不知是谁打扫的。

被扫地出门的Reese身上可是分文没有，好在有一技傍身。Reese顺利地开锁进去，公寓玲珑小巧，虽然是在纽约，却保有了巴黎的装修风格。暗色花纹的亚麻落地窗帘，结实的单人床上铺着与窗帘同色的床单。起居室和餐厅合二为一，餐桌甚至摆了一束不算名贵的鲜花。厨房有点局促，但做个煎饼炖个浓汤绝无问题。Reese还顺利地在通风口找到一些现金。

可惜没有武器，Reese多少有点遗憾。不过也相当好了，Reese想着明晚的安排，忍不住帮自己释放了一下，才下去买日用品回来。

第二天天一擦黑，Reese就迫不及待地往红灯区走去，还特地找了个显眼的位置站好。皮鞋擦得锃亮，衣服也托人熨过好几次，衬衣第三个扣子解开又扣上，扣上又解开，最终还是解开了。Reese年岁也不小了，但年轻时健身的底子还在，一双大长腿和潇洒的做派，还是颇有吸引力。甚至旁边站着的小青年，都不住地打量起这位新人来。

车来车往，还真有不少问价的，开始Reese都礼貌地拒绝了。是的，我是说开始。随着时间一分一秒的过去，Reese越来越焦躁。他没表，也没手机，拜托——昨天被迫出门的时候才七点，谁早上七点就把表和手机带在身边——除了他那个控制狂老板。他已经问过一轮时间了，总不好意思隔几分钟就找人问时间。

Finch，你要再不来我可要开张了。

第三十四辆车来询价的时候，Reese开始动摇了，他故意拉着人聊天，调情。黑暗中现出两个大汉来，一句话不说就要抓人。那车主人吓得飞也似的开车跑了。Reese则饶有兴致地舒展筋骨。大汉很快就躺下了，也不恋战，起身就走。但Finch仍未出现。

Reese忍不住走到路口张望，不经意瞟见四周黑暗处大汉还真不少。啊，原来游戏是这么玩的吗？Reese转身调戏起旁边站街的小哥来，果然，四周的大汉都围上来，足足有八个。

费了点功夫，但大汉们都躺下了。Reese整了整衣裳，依旧在原处站好，目送大汉们离去。

Finch还是没来，但Reese已经不再焦躁不安，反而有点小欢喜起来。他双手插兜，往墙上一靠，露出了微笑。

前面被搭讪的小哥这时凑到他旁边，那手肘捅他，“嘿，你还挺能打的。”

“那没啥。”Reese甚至都不看小哥，淡淡扫一眼四周：Finch，还有什么花样，我可等着。突然身上一麻，却是小哥拿电击枪把他电倒了。一会儿眼一黑，不省人事。

Reese再次醒过来的时候，单手被拴在床栏上。四周的一切都那么熟悉，这不是就是Finch头次让他救人那个旅馆吗？床头柜上还有个字条：我想你知道去哪儿找我，Mr. Reese。

没有工具，那还是用强的吧。Reese瞧了一眼床头灯，心里默默点了个蜡，然后毫不客气地打碎了，用碎片割断了绑绳。冲入隔壁房间一看，装饰可全变了。大红妖艳花哨，暗黄的灯光，Finch并没有坐在那里等他。冲进卧室，一个浓妆艳抹的女子穿着大红的裙子，摆着世界名画的姿势。明明白白红灯区的标配。还真当我来寻花问柳的吗，Reese又气又急。

“Finch，Finch，他在哪，他在哪？”Reese终于忍不住再次冲进卧室，伸手就要扼住那人的脖子，然而映入眼帘的是那人眼睛的一片湖蓝。

“Finch？”Reese忍不住笑了。

“要是我服侍得好，老板考虑包养我？”Finch捏着鼻子细声细气地说道。

Reese彻底被逗笑了，他轻轻从脚踝往上滑，剃……剃光了？

“希望能值回你的票价，Mr. Reese。”

Oh，Finch。绝对的，绝对物有所值。


End file.
